Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-8k + 10}{8k - 2} \times 3$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-8k + 10) \times 3} {(8k - 2) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{-24k + 30}{8k - 2}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{-12k + 15}{4k - 1}$